This invention relates to an improved thermodynamic gas cycle and, in particular, to a compression intensified gas cycle that employs intrastage compressor cooling.
This invention relates more specifically to an improved rotary compressor that is suitable for use in a wide range of gas cycle applications wherein the pressure of the process gas is to be efficiently conducted to a higher state. Processes for transmitting gases through pipelines over relatively long distances and gas engines using the Brayton cycle are examples of two such applications. Many attempts have been made to increase the efficiency of compressors used in these processes. The aerodynamic efficiency of the compressor is oftentimes enhanced by staging the compressor and water cooling the process gas between each stage. Although interstage cooling is effective, it requires the use of relatively complex and thus expensive heat exchangers and the movement of large quantities of water over the heat exchange surfaces. This, in turn, produces parasitic pumping losses and an unwanted pressure drop over the exchanger or exchangers.
It is also well known that the burners used in a Brayton gas process develop harmful nitrogen oxides that are oftentimes discharged into the atmosphere. Equipment for controlling this type of dirty gas emission is relatively expensive and therefore anything that can be done to provide for a cleaner burning mixture in the burner section will be reflected in a reduction in equipment cost.